leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash
Clash is a competitive team-based tournament system that rewards players for organized play. Entry Requirements * Summoner level 30 or more. * Completed provisional matches in at least one ranked queue. * Honor level 2 or more. * SMS account verification (lasts 6 months). Entry into a bracket requires Clash Tickets that can be bought with or . A player can instead submit five tickets to be eligible for more prizes upon victory in the tournament. A player can also submit a single ticket on behalf of a teammate without one. Clash Beta in Europe Team organization Teams are organized by a captain who decides the name, tag, and . The team's tier adjusts based on the rank composition of its members. Substitutes In case of emergency, a player can be substituted for a single day, but only after the lock-in phase begins. The substitute must be in the same skill tier, and may only submit one ticket. The substitute receives rewards normally, while the subbed-out player receives losing rewards. If the team wins the bracket, the subbed-out player is reinserted into the team for following brackets. The subbed-out player can reclaim their position on the roster before the scouting phase begins. Phases 1. Lock-in phase The entire team must lock-in within 30 minutes of match start, otherwise they will not participate and their tickets will be returned. 2. Scouting Phase Teams are presented with information about the rival team to make decisions on pick/ban strategy. This phase lasts 7 minutes. 3. Champion Select Champion select follows the tournament iteration of Draft pick, where all champions are unlocked. A player that has not locked in will be given a random champion, if not their hovered champion. House Rules /Pauses & /Remakes /pause and /remake are disabled in the Clash so matches cannot be overrun or be remade to prevent extended days of play. There's a potential for griefing or trolling through abuse of these features. Sudden Death After 60 minutes, towers will become more fragile and easy to push. By 65 minutes, structures will start to damage themselves at a fixed rate in order (towers in order, then inhibitors, then nexus turrets, then the nexus). By 70 minutes, one team will have won the game. These measures are to keep match times at fixed lengths so operations are scheduled smoothly. Prizes The winning bracket will reward an exclusive profile icon, as well as a tournament trophy of the sized bracket. Victory Points Players gain Victory Points (VP) depending on the tier their team plays in, as well as their personal ticket entry. VP can be used to unlock team icons, and banners that will display in both the player's profile and their chosen lane on . Orbs & Capsules Exiting the bracket awards the player a Clash orb or capsule depending on the number of tickets submitted, which contains at least an XP-boost and a new Clash logo. Victory in the bracket will upgrade the prizes contained within. Entry with 1 ticket grants a Clash Orb. Entry with 5 tickets grants a Clash Capsule, which will also award a skin shard and another ticket. Clash_Orb.png|Clash Orb Clash_Capsule.png|Clash Capsule Progression A team progresses through Clash in a 4-team bracket, then an 8-team bracket, and finally, a 16-team bracket. Brackets are played once per day, but the team can decide to lock-in on any day to continue progression. A team that loses their first match in the bracket will be placed in a consolation bracket to attempt to earn better prizes. Cosmetics Flags Demacia= These are the default flags used. Clash Level 3 Demacia Flag.png|Demacia 1 Clash Level 4 Demacia Flag.png|Demacia 2 Clash Level 5 Demacia Flag.png|Demacia 3 Clash Level 3 Demacia Flag 2.png|Demacia 1 Clash Level 4 Demacia Flag 2.png|Demacia 2 Clash Level 5 Demacia Flag 2.png|Demacia 3 |-|Freljord= Clash Level 3 Freljord Flag.png|Freljord 1 Clash Level 4 Freljord Flag.png|Freljord 2 Clash Level 5 Freljord Flag.png|Freljord 3 Clash Level 3 Freljord Flag 2.png|Freljord 1 Clash Level 4 Freljord Flag 2.png|Freljord 2 Clash Level 5 Freljord Flag 2.png|Freljord 3 |-|Piltover= Clash Level 3 Piltover Flag.png|Piltover 1 Clash Level 4 Piltover Flag.png|Piltover 2 Clash Level 5 Piltover Flag.png|Piltover 3 Clash Level 3 Piltover Flag 2.png|Piltover 1 Clash Level 4 Piltover Flag 2.png|Piltover 2 Clash Level 5 Piltover Flag 2.png|Piltover 3 |-|Shadow Isles= Clash Level 3 Shadow Isles Flag.png|Shadow Isles 1 Clash Level 4 Shadow Isles Flag.png|Shadow Isles 2 Clash Level 5 Shadow Isles Flag.png|Shadow Isles 3 Clash Level 3 Shadow Isles Flag 2.png|Shadow Isles 1 Clash Level 4 Shadow Isles Flag 2.png|Shadow Isles 2 Clash Level 5 Shadow Isles Flag 2.png|Shadow Isles 3 |-|Zaun= Clash Level 3 Zaun Flag.png|Zaun 1 Clash Level 4 Zaun Flag.png|Zaun 2 Clash Level 5 Zaun Flag.png|Zaun 3 Clash Level 3 Zaun Flag 2.png|Zaun 1 Clash Level 4 Zaun Flag 2.png|Zaun 2 Clash Level 5 Zaun Flag 2.png|Zaun 3 Trophies Demacia= Clash Level 3 Demacia Trophy.png|Demacia 1 Clash Level 4 Demacia Trophy.png|Demacia 2 Clash Level 5 Demacia Trophy.png|Demacia 3 |-|Freljord= Clash Level 3 Freljord Trophy.png|Freljord 1 Clash Level 4 Freljord Trophy.png|Freljord 2 Clash Level 5 Freljord Trophy.png|Freljord 3 |-|Piltover= Clash Level 3 Piltover Trophy.png|Piltover 1 Clash Level 4 Piltover Trophy.png|Piltover 2 Clash Level 5 Piltover Trophy.png|Piltover 3 |-|Shadow Isles= Clash Level 3 Shadow Isles Trophy.png|Shadow Isles 1 Clash Level 4 Shadow Isles Trophy.png|Shadow Isles 2 Clash Level 5 Shadow Isles Trophy.png|Shadow Isles 3 |-|Zaun= Clash Level 3 Zaun Trophy.png|Zaun 1 Clash Level 4 Zaun Trophy.png|Zaun 2 Clash Level 5 Zaun Trophy.png|Zaun 3 Flag Frames Clash Level 2 Flag Frame.png|Flag Frame 1 Clash Level 3 Flag Frame.png|Flag Frame 2 Clash Level 4 Flag Frame.png|Flag Frame 3 Clash Level 5 Flag Frame.png|Flag Frame 4 Pedestals Clash Level 1 Pedestal.png|Pedestal 1 Clash Level 2 Pedestal.png|Pedestal 2 Clash Level 3 Pedestal.png|Pedestal 3 Clash Level 4 Pedestal.png|Pedestal 4 Media Videos= ;Related Videos Competition and New Players Riot Pls - League of Legends| Clash Explained Clash - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Clash NALanding beta.png|Clash NA Beta References Category:League of Legends